To Learn To Live Again
by journey maker
Summary: Tea learns to live and love again after the death of her beloved husband. Please read and review. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Today is the first day that I've been out of the house since my husband died. Serenity and Mai came over and they finally got me to go outside and to start living my life again. Serenity said "Tea, you know that Yugi wouldn't want you to grieve your life away he'd want you to start living again,"

I knew that she was right but it still hurt because I'd never hold Yugi in my arms again. Mai then looked at me and smiled as she said "Hon, you know that she's right. Yugi always loved life and even though he'd gone you need to remember the good times and get on with your life."

Mai drove us to the Mall and as I entered the doors it was like going into another world, and you know what I really liked it. So as we walked through the Mall and went from one store to the next I started smiling and I actually laughed and it felt so good. I found myself having fun again and I knew that I couldn't go back to that world I just left, that I had to start living again.

We went to the area where there were areas to eat and as we sat down and started eating our lunch Joey and the others came over and they all sat down. Seto kissed my cheek and said "It's good to see that beautiful smile again."

I looked around at all the faces of our friends I knew that I had to celebrate my love and life that I shared with the man I loved and stop feeling sorry for myself so I asked them for some help. "Could all of you help me redecorate our home and help me pack up Yugi's things and the things I want I can store them and give the rest to Charity."

Joey walked over to where I sat and he knelt down next to me and he took my hand and kissed it and he said "Tea you know that we will. Just tell us when you want to start and we'll be there."

I touched the side of his face and looked at the others as tears ran down my face and I whispered "You've all been go good to me since Yugi's death and I love all of you."

I looked up and there stood Tristan and he smiled at me and I smiled back. Tristan wasn't in Domino when the accident occurred but Joey called and told him and he sent me the most beautiful card tell me how sorry he was and enclosed was his address if I wanted to write to him, which I did and no one knew. I wrote all my sorrow to this man and he wrote back and told me that if I ever needed him to let him know and he'd be here for me.

Tristan walked over to where I was sitting and held out his hand and I took it and he helped me stand and then he took me into his arms and hugged me and whispered "I'm here for you."

The dam broke and I started crying and he took me aside and let me cry. You see it was Tristan that finally got Yugi to tell me how he felt and it was Tristan that walked me down the aisle and gave me away. Now it was Tristan that was allowing me to really let out my sorrow and then he looked down into my tear filled eyes and he said "Now it's time to dry those beautiful eyes and start to live again. You know that's what he'd want so let me see that smile" and then he kissed me.

No one at the table said a thing because they knew that it would be Tristan to get me to open up and it would be his love to get me to let go of the past and start living again. We went back and sat down and everyone started talking and laughing.

I swear that when I looked up I saw Yugi standing over there and he was smiling and he blew me a kiss and then he turned and walked off and disappeared. It was as if he was telling me that I'd be alright and that he approved of Tristan being the one to help me.

That was four years ago and today Tristan and I are married and I've just given birth to our son and he's perfect and Tristan asked if we could name him Samuel Yugi Taylor?" I couldn't see because of the tears of happiness that fell down my face as I whispered "Thank you." And then we kissed as our son lay in my arms.

In heaven Yugi smiled down on them as he said "She's learned to love again, and I'm so very happy."

THE END...


End file.
